Użytkownik:Sakureu/Najlepsza z przygód
Najlepsza z przygód - Odcinek sezonu czwartego. Scenariusz W Ponnyville było jak zwykle spokojnie. Rarity szyła sukienkę na urodziny Opal, Fluttershy karmiła zwierzątka, Applejack zbierała jabłka, Pinkie robiła ciasto, Dashie odganiała chmury, a Twilight robiła pewien eliksir. Nagle przyszła do niej Rarity, szukająca pomocy w co się ubrać? Twilight odpowiedziała tylko : -Tak, tak. Książka stoi po lewej stronie w dziale ubrania dla marionetek. -CO?! Twilight, to dla mnie tak wiele znaczy. Jakie marionetki? -Ze złota. -Co?!-Znów pisnęła Rarity. Twilight już nic nie odpowiedziała, bo biedna cały czas była zajęta magicznym eliksirem. -To... No... Co ty gadasz? -Eh... Nie mam...- Nie dokończyła, bo przyszła reszta przyjaciółek. -Co tu się wyprawia? IMPREZA? BEZE MNIE?- Zapytała się Pinkie. -Twilight nie chce powiedzieć co robi. To straszne!- Prychnęła Rarity. -Jesteś pewna?- Applejack przeczuwała, że coś jest nie tak. -Twilight, no weź!!!-Wkurzyła się Rarity. -Hłęmłęe- Zastanawiała się Twilight. Rainbow oburzona całą sytuacją przewróciła eliksir, który wylał się na przyjaciółki. -Nie, Dashie!!!-Twilight zawołała tuż przed wylaniem na nie. Nagle... Zapadła cisza... Wszystkie się obudziły, i myślały, że to sen, ale gdy tylko wyjrzały przez okno, było inaczej... -Jaa... Nie wiem co... My...AH!!!!- Przerażona Applejack zaczęła panikować. -Nie wiem czemu jest tu inaczej, ale ja... Boję się, co dalej.-Twilight zaczęły kręcić się łzy w oczach. -A co my w ogóle robimy gdzieś, gdzie nie wiem co robimy?!- Pinkie przyłączyła się do panikowania. -Twilight, wytłumacz nam, co się tu dzieje!- Rarity chciała szybko dowiedzieć się. -To eliksir, który ma potężną moc, której nie jesteśmy w stanie sobie wyobrazić -Twilight posmutniała. -A my posiadamy magię przyjaźni, której nikt nie jest w stanie nas pozbawić!-Fluttershy odpowiedziała stanowczo. -Ugh, przepraszam, wtrąciłam się-Znów odezwała się. -Fluttershy ma rację. Może magia przyjaźni odprowadzi nas do domów?- Powiedziała Pinkie pierwszy raz nie szalejąc. -Nie. Magia przyjaźni nic tu nie zdziała- Twilight odpowiedziała. -Skąd wiesz? Nie warto spróbować?- Applejack spytała się. -Wiem, bo mam duże doświadczenie o tym eliksirze. -Skąd? -Bo mam. Z głowy. -Czyli nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy?-Fluttershy zaczęła płakać. -Tylko mi tu nie płacz!-Dash pocieszała Fluttershy. -Ok, rozdzielimy się i może znajdziemy z tąd wyjście! Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash polecą na północ. Ja i Rarity pójdziemy na południe. Pinkie na zachód, Applejack na wschód.-Twilight powiedziała. -Dalej przyjaciele, wydostaniemy się stąd!- Applejack krzyknęła. Gdy tylko Fluttershy postawiła kopytko na ziemi, ku jej zdziwieniu zmieniła się w kucyka w wieku szkolnym. -Nie! Nie wierzę! Jakim cudem?- Panikowała. -Nie mam tęczowego pojęcia, ale chodź.- Uśmiechnęła się Dash, i dopadło również i ją! Zniknęły jej tęczowe kolorki. -Ja też nie wierzę! Nie chcę być tu dłużej, niż to konieczne! Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem: BOJĘ SIĘ!!!-Zaczęła biegać w kółko. -To dlatego, że nadeptałyście na tą magiczną kałużę... To jak pułapka. Wystarczyło patrzeć pod kopyta.- Twilight ominęła kałużę.. -Ale to minie, prawda?- Fluttershy spytała się słodkim głosem. -Taa... Chodź Rarity- Twilight z Rarcią poszły w swoją stronę. Nagle, usłyszały krzyk mieszkańców miasta. Były to te same kucyki co w Ponyville, tylko, że o nieco innych charakterach. -Znów się zaczyna! Co za los nas spotyka! - Płakała Rarity, sobowtór prawdziwej Rarity. -To przecież Rarity!- Flutty nie wierzyła własnym oczom. -NO FLUTTERSHY! Nie przejmujmy się nimi, tylko naszą misją. Nie mam zamiaru tu być dłużej niż to... -Dashie! Nie możemy ich tak zostawić. Są w tarapatach. Możesz to zrozumieć? -No pewnie. Ja nie mam zamiaru się tutaj... -Rainbow. Oni są tacy jak my. Trzeba im pomóc. -No nie... -Proszę, zrób to. Nagle zniknęły straszne odgłosy i zrobiło się spokojnie. Fluttershy odnalazła klejnot dobroci, który pojawił się przed jej własnymi oczami, na którym ujawnił się napis Gratulujemy ci, Fluttershy .Nagle zmieniła się w dorosłą. Flutty włożyła do plecaka naszyjnik i uradowana, poszła z Rainbow Dash. -O, Fluttershy! Jesteś sobą- Uśmiechnęła się. -Też nie wiem jakim cudem. Jestem zachwycona. No dobrze. Wypełnimy misję. Tymczasem u Twilight i Rarity: -No nie! Co tu robi kałuża?!-Panikowała Rarity. -Dziewczyno... My tutaj próbujemy wrócić a ty przejmujesz się małą kałużą? Koszmar.-Twilight zdenerwowała się. -Według ciebie.-Odparła Rarity.-TO MA BYĆ MOŻE EFEKT SZCZĘŚCIA?! Ależ piękna ta kałuża ♥. No naprawdę! -Rarity... Ogarnij się.... Mamy misję do... -Wykonania! TAK,WIEM! -No to może przestaniesz?! Nagle w kałuży ujawnił się portret jakiejś złej osoby -HA! No wiesz... Ja... O tym... Hę! Wiedziałam! Nie chciałam wchodzić do jakiejś... Brudnej... PODEJRZANEJ! Kałuży. -Oh.. U Applejack: -Ojej... Trochę nieswojo się tu czuję... Nagle napotkała ją Pinkie -Pinkie !Czy ty wiesz, że miałaś iść na zachód? -No to przecież przyszłam na zachód! -JEJU! Tam jest zachód! -Zachód? Myślałam, że południe... -Gwaah! Powinnyśmy wiedzieć, że ty nie znasz się na kierunkach geograficznych... -A niby z przyrody jestem taka dobra... Znaczy... Byłam! Bo każdy wie, że jestem dorosła i nie chodzę do szkoły! Łał, jak było wtedy nudno i fajnie czyli nujnie! JEEJ!!! Nowe słowo. -Idź tam, gdzie miałaś iść, ok?! -Ok. Zaraz... Gdzie jest ten cały... Ee... -Zachód? -Tak! -TAM! -Czyli tu? -Nie. -Aha... To idę -Idź! U Dashie i Fluttershy: -Hm.. Dash, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? -Myślałam, że ty wiesz. -Zgubi... -ŁYŚMY SIĘ!!! Tak, wiem. -Ja.. Też wiem CDN